For Emile
by TSUBASAxFai
Summary: Wiping as much of the blood off as possible, he continued, on to meet back up with the one he belonged with… Part of The Power of Three saga, so I recommend reading that first to understand this


_**A/N: Yo, TSUBASAxFai with the second one-shot for The Power of Three saga. This time, the character featured is Emile. I don't own Halo, 343 Industries unfortunately still has that right. Grr…. Anyway, I hope you like what I got in store for you, and I hope some of you read the main story, The Power of Three, as well. Enjoy!**_

Emile pumped shells into his Shotgun, with his kukri on his right shoulder. He had gotten separated from Six and the Chief, and was in for a good fight. A Brute Chieftain stepped forward, wanting the first crack at the heavily trained Spartan III. It raised its Gravity Hammer and swung.

Emile ducked out of the way, firing his Shotgun into the chest of the beast, breaking the shields. Without its shields, the Brute started to back away. Emile charged it, drawing is kukri. He raised the knife up and stabbed the Brute in the gap between its armor, hitting the eyes. The beast wailed, as it was now blinded. Emile stepped back and fired his Shotgun again, ending the Brute's misery. He kicked the corpse for good measure.

"That was for Reach," he said angrily. His home, his entire team, was glassed over and burned to bits by the Covenant. As memories of his home planet came back, he grew angrier, and fired several more rounds into the Brute's still chest. Once he felt it had been shot enough times, Emile walked away, only to run into a Brute Major with a Concussion Rifle in its hands. The Brute was startled to see the fully armored Spartan, and had no time to react as Emile blasted its brains from the back of its head with his Shotgun. He stepped over the twitching corpse, ready to move on to the next batch.

When he found a secluded spot, he took off his helmet. Under the intimidating skull visor was a scarred face, dark skin, and dark green eyes. Only one person on Noble Team has seen his face, and it was Six. Her blue eyes managed to thaw out a heart that was frozen for so long.

Emile came face to face with an Elite still loyal to the Covenant. It was an Ultra, and it was not happy to see him. It roared and ignited its Energy Sword, prompting Emile to grab his kukri. There was no time to put on his helmet, so he had no shields to protect him. Not that it stopped him. Holding it backwards, he got into a fighting stance. The Sangheli made the first move, the blade swinging perilously close to his face. Emile had seen these weapons gouge gashes in Titanium A Battle plate armor and slice fully armored ODSTs in half, so he knew one hit would take him out. He had seen the same thing happen to his Noble Six, back on Reach.

Noble Team, or what remained of it, was trying to make their way to Halsey's lab under Sword Base. Six got surrounded by 7 General Elites with Energy Swords. She took out six of them, but the last one blindsided her from the right and took off her right arm completely. In a rage at seeing her fall, Emile grabbed a fallen sword and sliced the Elite's head off, purple blood staining the ground.

This time, he had no Energy Sword to kill this Ultra with. Emile twisted the Ultra's arm, breaking the bone. As it roared in pain, Emile side-stepped and sank his knife through the Sangheli's jaw, stabbing the brain from its mouth. He pulled out his kukri, purple blood splattering on the ground, staining it purple. He looked at the condition of the blade, sighed, and brought out his cleaning kit. There was only one thing he loved more than his kukri, and that was Six. He would do anything for her, and he meant that. He picked up his Shotgun and scanned the area. He was alone, not a Covvie in sight. For five minutes, he caught his breath, as the fights on Halo were starting to have an effect on him finally.

After his break was deemed done, he put his helmet back on, covering his scarred face. Those scars were the reason he acted the way he did, keeping everyone at arm's length. As his shields restored, a Covenant Phantom flew overhead, firing its cannon. As he ducked behind a rock for cover, he saw a small patrol drop from the ship. The plasma from the turrets was starting to eat away at his cover. Putting his Shotgun across his back, he grabbed his DMR, lined up the sights, and started to fire away. The first four Grunts fell from headshots, blue blood pooling around the bodies. A Fuel Rod round soared into him, completely draining his shields. Emile looked for his assailant, and swore. His least favorite enemies, Hunters, had entered the fray.

Hunters appeared slow and clumsy, but they could move with surprising speed. The armor was strong enough to withstand a rocket from a Rocket Launcher, and covered most of their body. Emile had seen countless Marines get melted or trampled to death by Hunters on Reach. The creatures were practically walking tanks, and their only vulnerable spots were the soft patches of leathery orange skin not covered by the armor. He grabbed a handful of fallen Plasma Grenades, armed them, and aimed for the exposed skin where the face would be. The grenade hit its mark, stuck, and detonated. The first Hunter fell in a pool of its own blood, dead. The remaining Hunter reared up, furious at seeing its partner dead. Emile backpedaled as the Hunter sprang forward, the spines on its back standing upright. He rolled out of the way as the Hunter brought down its shield in an attempt to crush the Spartan.

"Not today you fucker," he grinned. He lobbed a set of two Plasma Grenades, sticking them to the Hunter's exposed back flesh. Both exploded, showering Emile with bits of Hunter and blood.

"That's fucking disgusting," he grumbled as he looked at his armor. Wiping as much of it off as possible, he continued, on to meet back up with the one he belonged with…

_**A/N: That's the end of the second one-shot. If any of you want to be in The Power of Three, just PM me and I'll see what I can do. I'm not accepting requests for Spartans or Elites, just as a heads up. I'll see you all some other time next week. Review?**_

_**Ja'ne**_

_**Fun Fact: This was written while playing on a Halo: Reach Machinima with Jack Frost, with the gametype being provided by TrustySnooze.**_


End file.
